1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording/reproducing apparatus and a data recording method thereof, and more particularly, to an optical recording/reproducing apparatus and a data recording method thereof, which is capable of reproducing data from the optical recording medium even in the event of abnormal stop of recording on the recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, according to whether the optical recording medium has data recording capability or not, the optical recording medium is divided into a reproducing-only medium such as a CD-ROM (compact disk-ROM) and a DVD-ROM (Digital Versatile disk-ROM), a once-recordable medium such as a CD-R (CD-recordable) and a DVD-R, and a repeatedly recordable medium such as a CD-RW (CD-rewritable), a DVD-RW and a DVD-RAM.
An optical recording/reproducing apparatus employs a data handling method in recording data on a recordable medium such as R, RW and RAM, according to which, substantially video and audio data, that is AV data, are directly recorded onto the optical recording medium, with the management information regarding the AV data of the optical recording medium being temporarily stored in an internal memory such as a volatile memory of an optical recording/reproducing apparatus. The temporarily-stored management information of the AV data is updated to the optical recording medium after completion of the data recording. The AV data of the optical recording medium is reproducible only when the corresponding management of the internal memory is updated to the optical recording medium.
However, due to unexpected causes such as an interruption of electric power, the system may be abruptly stopped and therefore the recording operation is stopped prior to completion. The problem is, if the recording operation stops before the management information of the internal memory is updated to the optical recording medium, the management information would be lost. This leads to a situation where the AV data stored in the optical recording medium cannot be reproduced due to the absence of the corresponding management information thereof.
In order to solve the above problematic situation, a recent optical recording/reproducing apparatus employs a non-volatile memory such as an SRAM for the recording of management information. When present, the non-volatile memory prevents loss of management information even when the power is suddenly cut off. However, because the memory is separately added, the structure of the internal circuit becomes complicated, and the price of the product also increases.